An Inevitable Death
by skypuru
Summary: "Death is inevitable, but it is still the hardest thing to accept." Set in episode 13 in Jean's POV. Rated T for canon character death. Light shounen-ai and possible OOCness; don't like don't read.


**Erm...hi guys...!**

**OKAYI'MSOSORRYGOAHEADANDHITMEPUNCHMETHROWTOMATOESA TMEIAPOLOGISE.**

**I know you're all wondering where the fuck I've and why the fuck I haven't been updating Catastrophic Excursion OR Cruel Clocks. Unfortunately for all my KHR fic readers; they are both on indefinite hiatus. Reason? One, ever since the manga ended, I've been losing interest in KHR. Two, I've been more so obsessed with reading fics rather than writing them.**

**And now? Well sorry to tell you but KHR is now maybe not even 10th on my list of favourite animes. I moved on, really. I'm now just a complete Shingeki no Kyojin fan. **

**To me right now, Shingeki no Kyojin is. The. Best. Anime. Ever. It made me cry more than Naruto, and that's saying something cause I cried quite a few times reading Naruto, but that couldn't even _compare _to how I felt when I watched SnK. All my feels. My god damned feels. I couldn't stop watching, or crying, or screaming, or grinning, or whatever the fuck I did.**

**Not enough proof to show how obsessed I am? Check this out ((take out spaces)): fav . me / d6jqvr3**

**I. Wrote. An. 827. Yes, _EIGHT HUNDRED AND TWENTY SEVEN_ word rant on SnK; my friend even called me a professional ranter /snort.  
**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaanyways. I was on Tumblr right. I was looking at SnK stuff right. and OMFG I got this idea- So I'm sorry if anyone else has already wrote a fic like this; the only Shingeki no Kyojin fics I've read so far were the RiRen/EreRi fics, so I have no idea if there's already a story like this out there.**

**Well, I'll stop here before I waste any more of your time.**

* * *

**EDITED 29/08/12! Thanks a lot to anon reviewer 'Marco' for the criticism!**

* * *

**WORD COUNT: 342**

**WARNING: Angst, tragedy, canon character death, self-bashing, light shounen-ai, slight OOCness. This is my first SnK fic so please go easy on me. **

**DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime-sensei. If it was mine, Rivaille would've claimed Eren and Marco would've been alive.**

* * *

**An Inevitable Death**

* * *

I returned my gaze back to _him _as the lady walked away.

_This was all my fault._

If I had been there, maybe…just _maybe _he would still be here, _alive_.

I wanted to walk closer to him, but my feet were glued to the ground.

I wanted to cry, but no tears came out.

I wanted to reach over and touch him, but my hands were shaking.

_If only I was there_.

This wasn't the first time someone died because of me.

But this particular death made my heart break, crush, shatter.

_I should've been the one that died_.

I hate myself.

I _could've_ been there.

I _could've_ saved him.

He_ could've_ lived.

But I wasn't.

I couldn't.

He didn't.

Unconsciously, my feet finally moved, closer to him.

My legs gave away as I reached him, my shaky hands reaching out to grab his.

I felt tears prickling at my eyes, but I held them back, refusing to let them fall.

I held onto his hand with my own like a lifeline, my right hand reaching to caress his face.

I was hesitant.

I felt like I didn't deserve to touch him.

And I didn't.

I retracted my hand, balling it into a fist.

My nails dug into my skin, drawing blood, _but I didn't care_.

_Why…why did it have to be him?!_

_It should have been me…_

_I should've died, not him…_

He was the most important person to me.

He was the one that was always there for me.

He was the one that would understand me.

He was the one that I _loved_.

_But he's gone now._

_I never got to tell him…that I loved him…and I know that I never will._

Unconsciously, a single tear fell as I stood back up.

I wanted to stay here, by his side, but I knew I couldn't.

He was gone, and I can't do anything to change that.

My gaze turned to the ground, letting my hands drop to my sides.

"Marco…"

_I'm so sorry_.

* * *

_"Death is inevitable, but it is still the hardest thing to accept."_

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY.**

**I COULDN'T RESIST OKAY.**

**I LOVE THEM TWO TOO MUCH OKAY. ((RiRen's still my OTP-))**

**THIS PAIRING'S SO CANON ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE.**

**But I hope you liked it Q^Q and I hope my writing skills didn't get worse than it already was.**

**Until my next SnK ((coughangstcough)) fic; good bye!**


End file.
